Paralyzed
by sam161
Summary: A new version of the way Logan and Marie met. A sexier first introduction.


_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should_

"I really hate clubs," Logan thought while drinking his beer. "I don't even know why I come to this damn place."

He had been sitting at the bar for about an hour and the most amusing thing that had happened were the weird looks the bartender was giving him because he wasn't drunk after eight beers.

"I should probably just leave because there's nothing for me here," he thought while taking the last swig of beer.

As he got up and turned around he saw the sexiest woman he had ever seen and Logan has seen a lot of women. He had to do a double take because he thought those beers might have had an effect on him, but she was still there.

_This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me_

"Good god she is hot!" Logan thought with his jaw practically on the floor.

This woman had long, wavy brunette hair which already had Logan thinking dirty thoughts. She was wearing a black, very low cut shirt , which Logan was already imagining on the floor, and tight jeans that were making Logan's jeans tighter. To top it off she was wearing black stilettos that he was fantasizing about seeing her wearing in a very different setting. This outfit got even sexier for Logan when he saw the black silk gloves going over her porcelain skin and he didn't even stop to think about the fact that it was kind of weird he was just thinking about those gloves over his…

_Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

"I have to go talk to her. She's too goddamn hot to let go. But what do I say?"

This sexy mystery woman was getting Logan tongue tied, which never happens.

"I'm Logan the fucking Wolverine! I don't even have to say anything. I'll have her out of here and out of her clothes in 15 minutes," he said confidently.

But he tried to get up but found himself glued to the chair watching her dance. Her hips moving side to side to the music; her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat from the heat; her chest moving up and down trying to get breath; her hair blowing from the fans above. Logan knew he couldn't take it anymore when she slowly licked her perfect, red lips.

"I HAVE to have her!"

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Logan still found himself without enough courage to talk to her. He ordered another drink, this time a shot of whiskey. He found the warm liquid soothing in his tight throat.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!"

He turned around to watch her dance. She was hypnotizing. The way her body moved just put Logan in a trance and he couldn't get himself to move. The only thing he could do was think about all the naughty things he would do to her if he ever got her.

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately_

" I should just give up," he thought as he ordered yet another shot of whiskey. "She probably wouldn't be interested he some animal like me."

He took one more glance at his mystery woman before he decided to leave.

_But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one_

He finally was able to get out of the chair, but it was not for the reason he wanted it to be. He walked out the door without looking back because he knew he would only get more disappointed in himself.

When he got to his truck he let out a sigh, but then he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Leaving already?"

He turned around and couldn't believe what he saw, the woman that had his body in a mixer of sexual urges and teenage boy insecurities. He couldn't help standing there wide eyed and jaw dropping.

"Well, ya didn't think that ya were the only one watching someone, didja?"

Her voice was almost as sexy as her body. It was young, but fitting and had a hint of sauciness to it. Once again he couldn't help thinking very naughty thoughts.

"So, are ya just gonna stand there all night or are ya gonna introduce yourself?"

"Oh great, Logan, she already thinks you're an idiot," he thought while standing there nervously.

"I'm Logan," he said with not as much confidence as he wanted.

"Hi Logan, I'm Marie."

"Good god she's hot! How am I gonna convince her that I'm not an idiot and she should come home with me?" Logan thought.

"So, Marie, do ya wanna go inside and get a drink?"

"No I hate clubs. I was actually gonna leave until I saw you."

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Logan thought.

"And when I saw that you couldn't keep ya eyes offa' me I knew I had to keep dancing because I could tell it was torturing ya."

"It wasn't torturing me," Logan lied.

Marie gave him a yeah-right look.

"It's okay. I knew if I could torture ya with just my dancing I knew it would be pretty easy to torture ya in another setting," she said with a sexy look in her eyes.

"It's a good thing this girl seems to be on the same page as me," Logan thought.

"Well do you wanna go back to my place a have a drink?" Logan asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Well as long as you don't think you're gonna take advantage of a innocent little girl like," Maria said, but she couldn't help but laugh.

They both got in Logan's truck and on their way to his house Logan couldn't keep his hands off of the silk gloves, low cut shirt, and tight jeans or the silky porcelain skin underneath.

_Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place  
Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you_


End file.
